Hateful Truths
by Mysticstar
Summary: Duskpaw and Thistlepaw... Each has something the other wants, yet how to get it? Coming from different clans, they get close, but will it end how they plan? The newly made warriors find hateful truths weighing them down. Rated just in case, please review.
1. Prologue, Alliances

**Hateful Truths **

Hey! It's me again! This fanfic is just some ideas I am playing around with, so if it suddenly disappears…

**INFO**

Over the centuries, ever since Firestar's daughter Squirrelflight, and her little group of cats led the four clans to their new home, the four clans have dwindled down to two, WindClan and ThunderClan joining to form one, and likewise with the other two.

The Clans have been renamed, ThunderClan and WindClan are now StormValley, and RiverClan and ShadowClan are called DarkOcean.

**Alliances**

**StormValley**

**Leader **Truestar - A jet black she-cat with starry blue eyes

**Deputy **Darkfang- A dark pelted tom with large fangs.

**Apprentice- Sootpaw**

**Medicine Cat **Lilymist – A light gray she-cat with gray eyes, a black tipped tail

**_Warriors_**

Silverbelly- A sleek black tom with a silvery underbelly

**Apprentice- Graypaw**

Icevalley- A gray tabby she-cat with white muzzle, chest and paws

Fernclaw- A tortioseshell she-cat with sparkling amber eyes

Ripplefrost- A snow white she-cat with startling blue eyes

**Apprentice- Duskpaw**

Snowstorm- An all white tom with light gray eyes, paws are black

Dawnfrost- A gray-white she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Apprentice- Redpaw**

Blazeshadow- A dark red tabby tom

Embertail- A black tom with green eyes

Eagleeyes- A small gray and brown tom with beady amber eyes

**Apprentice- Stormpaw**

Swallowclaw - A light brown tabby she-cat

**_Queens_**

Birdfeather- A silvery-blue she-cat with blue eyes

**_Apprentices_**

Sootpaw- A dark gray tabby tom

Graypaw- A light gray she-cat with thick long hair

Duskpaw- A light silver tabby she-cat with deep purple eyes

Redpaw- A ginger tabby she-cat

Stormpaw- A light gray tabby tom with darker stripes in little spirals

**_Elders_**

Threefoot- An old gray tom with one paw missing

Polarice- A white she-cat with green eyes

Dapplefoot- A gray she-cat with a brown and gray forepaw.

**DarkOcean**

**Leader **Rippedstar- A dark gray tom with a deep scratch above his right ear

**Deputy **Firewish - A orange tabby tom with malicious green eyes

**Medicine Cat **Blacklily – A black she-cat with white paws

**_Warriors_**

Shadowclaw – A dark, large well muscled tom with massive claws.

Maskstep- A dark brown tabby tom with black feet

Hollowtail- A tan coloured tom with white tail

**Apprentice-Dreampaw**

Icepool- A white she-cat with a black tail

**Apprentice- Thistlepaw**

Whiskerfrost- a white she-cat with tan muzzle, paws, tail and ears.

**Apprentice- Ghostpaw**

Frozenfoot- A brown tabby she-cat with white fore-paws

Littlethorn- A small brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- Darknesspaw**

**_Queens_**

Bluepetal- A blue-gray she-cat with sparkling silvery eyes

Gentlewave- A small silver she-cat with blue eyes

Candleflame- A golden/ginger tabby she-cat

**_Apprentices_**

Dreampaw- A milky white she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Thistlepaw- A brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Ghostpaw- A ghostly light gray tom with dark eyes

Darknesspaw- A dark gray tom with even darker eyes

**_Elders_**

Adderblood- A speedy brown tom

Littlebrook- A small silver she-cat

Webpelt- A black tom with beady black eyes

Forestpool- A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"_Kin__ of Fire, __Kin__ of Tiger_

_Twine together in a fern of love,_

_But caught in the brambles of Shadow's Wrath_

_Fading__ flowers fall free as Leaf-Bare sets in_

_New-Leaf__ cannot save the dying"_

Lilymist stared out at the cool indigo evening, her pale gray gaze troubled. Her mind tumbled over the StarClan's delivered words. . How could 'Fire' and 'Tiger' reunite? Ever since the legendary Firestar and Tigerstar, _Tiger_ and _Fire_ have never been mentioned together in a prophecy - until now.

Beside her, a jet-black she-cat with startling sky-blue eyes sat gazing at the medicine cat Lilymist turned to stare at Truestar, misty gaze seeking help and advice from the icy-hued eyes of her leader.

"What does it mean?" she asked softly. Truestar shook her head slowly, unsure.

"_Fire_ . . . and _Tiger_? Duskpaw is Firestar's only living descendant, as far as we know," Truestar whispered, turning to blink worriedly in the direction of the apprentice's den, where all was peaceful . . .

**_XoXo_**

On the other side of the forest, Blacklily received the same prophecy. She shook her head in confusion. She couldn't figure it out.

She got up from her nest, and slipped from her den in the corner of camp into the sparkly dusk outside, the large expanse of sky above twinkling with cool stars.

She trotted to Rippedstar's den, her gaze uneasy, and the she-cat hesitated at the threshold before stepping inside. The den seemed to be lit up and flames flickered on the walls of the den, thick black stripes scratched across the dancing reflection. Blacklily blinked and shook her head – but the flames were already gone.

"Rippedstar? A prophecy has been delivered," she told the leader in a quiet voice, turning to look at her grey-hued leader. She quickly recited the words StarClan had sent her, her maw pulled down in a blank frown, a trace of worry etched in her expression.

Rippedstar looked up, his eyes sparking. "A prophecy, huh? Maybe we can turn this to our advantage." He chuckled evilly. Blacklily smiled nervously.

"But what does it _mean_?"she asked, her worry now clearly seen on her pretty visage. Rippedstar ignored her, and instead stared at the far wall; she thought she could see the flames dancing once more in his blank black eyes. But Blacklily knew no flames danced in Rippedstar's den; was it another sign from StarClan?

"Oh, don't worry…We'll figure it out . . ." As Blacklily turned to exit his den, she saw his eyes, now fire-free, glinting wickedly.


	2. Chapter One

**Hateful Truths**

**Chapter One**

Thistlepaw stretched, and looked around the apprentice's den. His brother, Darknesspaw, lay beside him. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he noticed that the apprentice den was empty, other than them. He sighed, and got up. "Come on, Darknesspaw." He nudged his brother, and trotted outside.

The Leafbare sun shone weakly in the cold sky. He saw his mentor appear out of the leader's den. Trotting over to her, he smiled. "Icepool, are we still going out training?"

She nodded. "We'll go. But, first, Rippedstar would like to talk to you." He shivered slightly, but not from the cold breeze. Rippedstar wasn't the kindest cat around, and if he wanted to see him…

He looked up at his mentor, about to ask what was wrong, but she blinked, and Thistlepaw could see in her eyes that she did not know what it was about, so he did not bother asking.

He trotted cautiously to the leader's den. "Rippedstar?" He called, his tail twitching nervously. "Thistlepaw? Come in." ordered Rippedstar. Thistlepaw padded in, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Rippedstar facing the far wall.

As Thistlepaw sat down on the sandy cave floor, Rippedstar turned around. "Thistlepaw. Blacklily has received a prophecy…About 'Tiger' and 'Fire'. We, that is, Blacklily and I, think that it means Tigerstar's descendant and Firestar's descendant."

Thistlepaw stared in surprise "Are you sure?"

Rippedstar nodded. "And it says that Firestar's descendant, and Duskpaw is the only living one we know of, will get close to Tigerstar's, which is _going_ to be you. They'll cause a storm, and blah blah blah. We are going to kidnap her, once you get close, and, if StormValley want their precious Duskpaw back, they'll have to give up their part of the forest!" Rippedstar told him gleefully.

Thistlepaw cocked his head, confused. Why was he chosen, and not Darknesspaw? Wouldn't he be a better cat for the job?

"Tonight," continued Rippedstar, "at the Gathering, you are going to get to know her. And I want this prophecy fulfilled, or else…" He let the threat hang in the air menacingly.

Thistlepaw nodded, his ears flat against his skull. Rippedstar flicked his tail, dismissing him, and Thistlepaw trotted outside, thinking hard. So, his leader _wanted _him to break the warrior code?

"Thistlepaw? Are you ready to go?" Called Icepool. Looking up, Thistlepaw saw his mentor standing by the camp entrance. "Coming!"

* * *

XoXo 

Duskpaw stared at the tiny kits in the Nursery. She blinked away tears of sadness as she watched Birdfeather's kits. It wasn't that they were terrible, or anything like that, but they reminded her of her siblings.

Tearpaw and Poolpaw should have been beside her at this moment, but they had died of GreenCough a week after they had been apprenticed. That had been just four weeks ago.

Hopefully, the same thing wouldn't happen to these kits…

She shook her head as one of the kits pounced on her swishing tail. She smiled, silently thanking the kit for bringing her back to reality. She was watching the kits while their mother went out to spend some alone time with her mate, Embertail.

"Hey! Shadowkit. Go get your sisters, and ask them if they want to play tag." Duskpaw told the young black tom kitten. He nodded, his large blue eyes wide, as he rushed over to his siblings. "Silverkit! Streakkit! Let's play tag!"

A black she-cat with silver streaks turned as she heard her name being called. This was Streakkit. Silverkit was a replica of her mother, silver-blue with blue eyes, while Shadowkit took after his father, all black.

"Who's it?" Asked Streakkit excitedly. Duskpaw stepped forward. "I'll be it." She mewed. The three kits nodded their heads, and scampered off.

"You have to count to ten, and you can't hurt us." Shadowkit mewed matter-of-factly. Duskpaw nodded. "I know. I've played this before." She mewed, exasperated. Shadowkit always thought he knew better than everyone else.

"You can't go out of the Nursery!" She reminded them. What would Birdfeather think of her if she lost one of her kits? "One…Two…" She stopped as Birdfeather came back into the Nursery, laughing like she had had a good time and dragging a giant rabbit along with her.

"Thank you so much, Duskpaw! I've got a nice plump rabbit for you as a reward." Birdfeather purred. She turned, and called to her kits as Duskpaw purred her thanks. "Oh, and Truestar wanted me to tell you that you are going to the Gathering tonight."

Birdfeather informed the young apprentice. Duskpaw brightened at the news. "Thanks!" She mewed happily. She grabbed her reward in her jaws, and trotted out of the Nursery, but then she saw the other apprentices, and faltered. As they gave her a nasty look, she turned and headed towards her corner of camp, her rabbit raising dust as it was dragged across the ground.

They hated her. Though her ancestor was Firestar, they hated her. She had barely any friends in camp, and usually hanged out in the Nursery…But, she was going to the Gathering! It would have been her first one. She hoped the others wouldn't brag, because if they went to this one, it would be their second, or third time.

Last moon, all the apprentices had been picked…except for her.

She sighed, depressed. As much as she tried, she just could not stay happy. She lay down in her favourite haunt, and dug into her meal.

**

* * *

Was it good? ****HOPE SO!  
****A little short, but okay for the first chappy. Plz R&R**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Hateful Truths**

Question- why do they hate duskpaw!

Answer- They hate her because she is different from the rest, and she doesn't usually hang out with them. When they were kits, they invited her to play with them, but she ignored them, so now they make fun of her, saying she's a loner and such...And she's not that sociable, either :(

**Chapter Two**

Duskpaw scuffled her paws in the ground. She stared out at the lake surrounding the Gathering island. She shook her head, not wanting to wait for the Gathering to start. DarkOcean still had to appear.

Truestar paced back and forth in front of the Great Branch, talking to Lilymist and Darkfang. Duskpaw turned as she heard a rustling, and many paw steps crossing the fallen tree to the island.

Rippedstar emerged from the bushes surrounding the clearing, and behind him, many DarkOcean cats followed. As they passed her, Rippedstar's gaze met her eyes, and she shivered. Something was wrong, but what?

A brown tabby tom with golden eyes, about the same size as an average apprentice, walked beside the leader. As they got nearer to the HighBranch, Rippedstar flicked his tail, and the tom nodded, and padded away.

As the leaders exchanged news with cats from the opposite clan, Duskpaw lay down glumly. Did they have to take so long?

"Hello." Purred a kind voice from above her. Startled, she sat up quickly, her fur fluffed out, so she looked twice her size.

The same voice chuckled, and meowed, "Wow, easy. I'm not attacking you, or anything!" Duskpaw saw a dark brown tabby tom with sparkling golden eyes sitting there, tail curled over his front paws. "I'm Thistlepaw." He introduced himself.

Duskpaw dipped her head, her eyes suspicious slits. This was the same apprentice that Rippedstar had been talking to, so that meant he was from DarkOcean. But, so what if he was from DarkOcean? Half of these cats' ancestors were from ShadowClan, but the other half was from RiverClan, and they weren't so bad. She decided just then that she would trust him…for now.

"I'm Duskpaw." She replied shyly, her tail-tip waving back and forth happily.

XoXo

Thistlepaw's smile got bigger as she accepted him. The first part of Rippedstar's plan was up and running…Or, talking rather. He nodded. "So…how long have you been an apprentice?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, about a moon and a week. You?"

"Same." He told her. Really, he had been a moon and a half, but what difference did one week make? "Do you have any siblings?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

Duskpaw turned away, her fur bristling in distress. "No. Tearpaw and Poolpaw died of GreenCough." She hissed, her tail lashing side to side. "Lilymist had tried to save them, but…"

Thistlepaw gasped, and took a step forward. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He murmured, trying to comfort her. What would happen if she didn't like him anymore? The plan would be ruined, and Rippedstar's threat was still there…

Thankfully, Duskpaw turned around, and she smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'm fine." She sniffled. "So, what about you?" She asked. Thistlepaw shook his head.

"Yes, I have one brother, but he's not very interesting. Darknesspaw…Perhaps you've heard of him?" He asked.

Duskpaw shook her head. "Nope. My first Gathering. You're the first cat that I know that's not in StormValley." Thistlepaw nodded slowly in understanding. He turned his head slightly as a ginger tabby she-cat called out to Duskpaw.

Duskpaw turned around abruptly, her tail lashing back and forth angrily. Thistlepaw tilted his head, not understanding why her cheerful and friendly mood had suddenly been shadowed by a storm cloud.

"Who's that?" He asked her, his tail-tip flicking curiously.

"Only Redpaw." Duskpaw mewed spitefully. She lifted her head until she was staring into Thistlepaw's golden eyes. Thistlepaw found himself lost inside her mesmerizing purple gaze. He blinked, trying to get focused.

"Everybody hates me….I don't know why. Is it because I'm Firestar's descendant?"

Thistlepaw shook his head. "Of course not! Why would they?" He thought of his own clan, where everybody knew he was Tigerstar's descendant, but he was one of the most popular cats! _Maybe she's just not very sociable?_ Thistlepaw thought. "And what's wrong with Redpaw?"

Duskpaw shrugged, and turned slightly so she was facing the trees surrounding the clearing.

Turning, he saw Truestar leap on the Great Branch. "It's starting" He whispered excitedly.

**Sorry for taking forever to update –Shakes head shamefully-**

**But school's finally out! WHOOP:P **

**So, I Should be updating more frequently, or I will try to, at least X.X**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Hateful Truths**

Just a warning before you read...Their might be a ton of grammer errors, and I apoligize in advance. I don't have spell check where I'm writing, and it bothers me so much X.X

Oh, and I didn't mention this before, but I do not own Warriors, or anything to do with that. I do not own the air the cats' breath, nor the earth upon which they walk, as much as I wish it were so...But I do own my imagination, and any made-up characters such as Thistlepaw, Duskpaw, Candleflame, Rippedstar...

**Chapter Three**

Truestar began. She looked around from where she stood on the tree branch, studying everyone carefully, before talking. "NewLeaf is drawing closer, and more prey is starting to appear. We have thanked StarClan for giving us a safe Bare-Leaf, with barely no danger of GreenCough." At this, she nodded at Duskpaw. "We have only lost two apprentices, Tearpaw and Poolpaw, to GreenCough this year. Though the number is not many, we mourn the loss of two newly named apprentices." She looked around, and then turned back to Rippedstar. They held their gaze steady for a moment, then she dipped her head respectfully and sat down.

At this, Rippedstar got up, and stepped forward. He looked around, his eyes glinting dangerously, before opening his mouth to speak. "One of our queens, Candleflame, has given birth to two beautiful kits, Buttercupkit and Blossomkit.They are healthy, and will one day join the many ranks of DarkOcean warriors." He blinked rappidly, and smiled happily.

Duskpaw tilted her head towards Thistlepaw, and quietly whispered, "Why is he so happy?"

Thistlepaw shook his coat, and licked his chest fur, taking his time before replying. "Candleflame is his mate." He responded, and coughed quietly.

"Oh. That's surprising..." Duskpaw dipped her head, ending their brief conversation, but she couldn't understand. Rippedstar was so mean, or at least from her point of view. Why would he want a mate?

But she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, as Rippedstar continued. "We also have a new apprentice, Ghostpaw, who will be mentored by the wise and gentle Whiskerfrost." Duskpaw could see a sneer creep upon his face, as if he despised Whiskerfrost for being gentle, but the next moment it was gone. Maybe she had just imagined it.

"And our senoir warrior has decided to join the elders. Forestpool says she is not as fast as she had once been."

Duskpaw could see a tortioseshell she-cat dip her head as many cats called out her name, her green eyes shining brightly. The other cats congratulated her as they would a newly named apprentice.

**XoXo**

Thistlepaw looked over at Forestpool. She was very kind and gentle, and Thistlepaw loved her for that, almost like a mother. It helped, because his mother had died giving birth to him and Darknesspaw...

Shaking his head, he pricked his ears, and looked around. Both Truestar and Rippedstar had finished talking, and the Gathering was almost over. He got to his paws, and stretched, ruffling his fur. It wasn't that cold an evening, as Newleaf was fast approching, and the moon was swimming up in the dark sky among the other stars. He wondered which one of those many stars was his mother, and which ones were Poolpaw and Tearpaw.

He looked over at Duskpaw and smiled. "So, how did you like your first Gathering?" He asked.

She shrugged, and mewed, "It was okay." Smiling, Thistlepaw nodded, understanding fully.

It was a bit dull if you didn't know many cats. "Next time, I'll introduce you to more cats..." He broke off as the ginger she-cat from before called Duskpaw's name again. "You know..." He started softly, "you should give Redpaw a chance. Maybe she's not as bad as you think...And I'm pretty sure your imagining all the hateful glances they throw at you."

Duskpaw looked up at him in surprise, then turned to stare at Redpaw, who was standing a bit over to the left of Forestpool. "Well..." She mewed uncertainly. "I haven't actually talked to any of the apprentices in a while, so... Maybe she's not as bad as the others." She turned to look at Thistlepaw again, and he nodded encouragingly.

Thistlepaw started as he heard Icepool call him. "Well, I've got to go, Rippedstar would be leaving soon. Talk to you later?" He mewed.

Duskpaw looked up, and her eyes gleamed joyfully. "You bet!" She mewed, and scampered off towards her Clan, who were gathering on the other side of the clearing.

Thistlepaw turned, and smiled to himself. She was sure to trust him now, and maybe it would be easier to talk to her if she had some more friends so she didn't feel left out. He grinned to himself as he trotted slowly and confidently over to his mentor.

"Why are you so happy?" Icepool asked, flicking her tail curiously.

Thistlepaw shook his head. "Oh nothing." He mewed, and smirked. Icepool nodded, unconcerned. This was the thing he liked about his mentor, she wasn't too nosy or suspisious.

Everything seemed to be going his way.

**-----**

**Well, that's it. The Gathering... Hope you enjoyed, and luv ya'll. **

_**-Mysticstar**_

_**PS. I'll luv ya more if you review :P -hint, hint, nudge, nudge-**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Hateful Truths**

Okie Dokie, Im back! My little fingers are typing like mad. P

I've just finished reading Forest of Secrest (again) and I was wondering, if Graystripe had never let RiverClan have his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit... Would the New Prophecy have ended the way it would? Because Crookedstar would not have been able to choose Feathertail as the RiverClan kitty for the field trip over the mountains and through the TwoLegPlace. And who would Bluestar pick? Brambleclaw or Feathertail? That would be...weird. I **_may_** do a fan-fic about that... Someday in the near future...

**May is the key word**

**Chapter Four_-_**

Duskpaw made her way over to Redpaw. She put a smile on her face as she got closer to the ginger tabby, who was sitting farther away from the rest of her Clan-mates. "Hey Redpaw." She mewed, and slowed to a halt a tail-length away from the other apprentice. Redpaw looked up happily. "Hello Duskpaw. How did you like the Gathering?" She asked. Duskpaw noticd she didn't brag about her second time at a Gathering.

Duskpaw nodded, and smiled. "It was great." She mewed. "I met Thistlepaw from DarkOcean." She flicked her ear. Why was Redpaw being so nice to her?

Looking around, she saw the cats gathering around their leaders as the moon began to set. Soon it would be dawn.

In the gathering darkness, she saw Stormpaw, a gray tom with oddly shaped spirals on his pelt, glance their way. He wrinkled his nose, as if he had suddenly scented a foul odour, and turned away. Duskpaw shrugged off the feeling that something was not right, and turned her attention back to Redpaw.

Redpaw nodded. "Yeah, I was hanging out with his brother, Darknesspaw, and Dreampaw. I think they may like each other." She mewed casually. "Anyway, when we get back, do you want to see if our mentors would let us hunt together?"

Duskpaw nodded. "Sure, that'd be fun." She replied, happy that she was making friends.

"Come on, apprentices, we don't have all night!" Redpaw flicked her ear, pointing behind Duskpaw, and Duskpaw turned, to see one of the elders calling them.

Polarice's green eyes sparkled, and her white pelt stood out among all the others, glowing in the setting moon. She flicked her tail, then turned away from Redpaw and Duskpaw to trot over to Truestar and the other StormValley cats.

Together, the two new friends trotted off to join Truestar and the others. Duskpaw shot a sideways glance over at Redpaw, and she realized that she was nothing like her older sister, Graypaw. Graypaw was meaner than Redpaw, and would fire insults at anyone quicker than you could meow 'mouse'.

The two sister had almost nothing in common, one was a dark orange tabby; the other a solid light gray she-cat, one was quiet and quick witted; the other loud, and jumped into situations without thinking much. Redpaw was humble, once you got to know her, and didn't mind letting someone else be the boss; while her sister was obnoxious.and bossy.

"So, why aren't you with your sister?" Duskpaw mewed, bringing to the question she had been thinking of. Redpaw shrugged casually.

"I dunno, really. She started to get really bossy," Redpaw mewed quietly. Duskpaw looked around s the Clan set off away from the Gathering clearing, and towards the edge of the island. "More than usual, at least." She added, as Duskpaw snorted in disbelief. "She was always bossing me around, and embaressing me in front of other cats. And I saw how she was treating you, as well." She mewed, flicked her tail, so it landed on Duskpaw's shoulder gently.

"I know I didn't stick up for you, but lately, she was really mean. And I tried to talk her out of it, when we were alone, but she told me to mind my own business. She treated me more like an object she could control whenever she wanted instead of a sister..." Redpaw trailed off, and Duskpaw looked at her friend. Redpaw looked away quickly, as if Duskpaw's gaze burned into her fur.

"So, you don't want to hang around her anymore?" Duskpaw asked shyly. Redpaw nodded. "That's it. I was hoping...maybe...that we could start again? From the begining?" She asked as shyly as Duskpaw, as the Clan made their way across the fallen tree to the shore.

Duskpaw purred. "I'd love that. Hello, my name is Duskpaw, what's yours?" She meowed politely.

Redpaw let out a 'mrrow' of laughter, and nodded. "My name is Redpaw. Nice to meet you, Duskpaw."

"Same to you."

They fell silent, after having a good laugh, to watch the land passing beneath their paws. They soon reached the begining of their territory. Duskpaw sighed as she thought of how far away camp was.

When the two Clans, WindClan and ThunderClan, had joined together to form StormValley, the cats had chosen the ThunderClan's old camp as their's, because it was ;arge and well protected. If ever they were forced from their camp, they travelled over to the old WindClan camp. Medicine Cat supplies were kept in both of the camps. As far as Duskpaw knew, DarkOcean had kept the ShadowClan camp until their third leader, Poolstar, had decided to build a camp, in ShadowClan's territory.

"Um, Redpaw?" Duskpaw mewed shyly, after a while.

Redpaw looked up, and nodded. "Yes, what is it?" She asked curiously.

Duskpaw hesitated before asking, "What will Stormpaw and the others think of this? About you hanging out with me?"

Redpaw shrugged. "I don't know, and really, who cares what they think?" She asked. Duskpaw purred with agreement, but inside, she wasn't so sure.

Soon, they reached camp, and Redpaw and Duskpaw slowly approached the apprentices den. Stormpaw had gotten there before the two apprentices, and by the looks of things, had told Graypaw all about Duskpaw and Redpaw.

As Redpaw got a nest ready beside Duskpaw, Graypaw shot her a nasty look, and opened her mouth to say something. Redpaw turned her back upon her sister, and ignored Graypaw's stutters of shock and disapproval.

The two new friends settled down, and Redpaw stuck out her pink tongue. "My sister rules my life no longer."

Duskpaw nodded in agreement, and purred. She was proud for her friend.

**--------**

**Well, there it is folks. The fourth instalement of Hateful Truths. I think it was the longest chapter, but anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review, like always. Thanks for reading! **

_**-Mysticstar**_


	6. Chapter Five

**Hateful Truths**

Just keep typin' just keep typin' just keep typin'... I broguth 21 books on my vacation and I've read about 8 of them already... And I've still got three more weeks to go... So I'm taking my time reading, and spending most of my time (when I'm at home) reading and writing fanfiction. So, here's your chapter.

**Chapter Five_-_**

Thistlepaw didn't look back as he trotted away from Duskpaw. He looked up at Rippedstar, who was slowly making his way over to his Clan. "Let's go DarkOcean." He ordered, and padded out of the clearing, following the scent trail of StormValley, who had left earlier.

Thistlepaw waited until his brother had caught up, and the two toms trotted along with their Clan, fast enough to keep up, but slow enough to remain at the back of the group.

"So, how was it?" Thistlepaw asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the two brothers. Darknesspaw shrugged, and looked ahead where a milky-white she-cat's coat could be seen, walking beside Hollowtail, her mentor.

Smiling, Darknesspaw turned to look at Thistlepaw. "Not bad." He grinned. "Do you think Dreampaw likes me?" He asked slyly, and he flicked his tail questioningly.

Thistlepaw smirked. "Hmmm...Well of course, nobody can resist me, but I'm not too sure about you..." He ended, pretending to look thoughtful.

Darknesspaw let out a defiant growl, and swung a heavy paw towards Thistlepaw, who ducked just in time. "Hey, no need to get angry!" Thistlepaw hissed as Darknesspaw leaped towards him, shoving him over into the undergrowth.

Darknesspaw lay a paw over Thistlepaw's throat, and looked proud. Thistlepaw squirmed under his brother's large weight, and glared at him. "Gerroffme!" He sputtered.

Suddenly, Darknesspaw's ears twitched, and he looked around. Darknesspaw's hold on Tjistlepaw slackened, and Thistlepaw took this to his advantage. Thistlepaw wondered what his brother had heard.

He, got up quietly, throwing Darknesspaw off him, and looked around as well. It was silent. "Where are the others?" he asked softly. Darknesspaw shook his head very slowly, his ears pricked.

"I think we lost 'em..."

Thistlepaw shook his pelt, and looked at his brother. Darknesspaw's black eyes glinted, endless dark pits. "We can catch up with them before they reach camp. We won't get in trouble; nobody will know." Thistlepaw mewed confidently. Darknesspaw nodded, unsure, all their rough playfullness gone.

Thistlepaw gulped, and padded through the undergrowth, until he reached the shore of the island, the water lapping at the dark earth barely a fox-length away. Darknesspaw appeared beside him, and they trotted slowly to the fallen tree. Looking around, he saw two moving shapes on the shore, one towards StormValley's territory, the other in the opposite direction.

After they crossed the tree, they broke out into a run. Racing across the mainland, Thistlepaw saw the dark shapes of many cats crossing the scent marking the begining of their territory.

"Almost there." Puffed Darknesspaw, and he slowed. Thistlepaw paused, and looked back at his brother. "Just a little more." He mewed, and twitched his tail tip. It didn't seem so tiring when you paced yourself, but running at full speed trying to catch up with your Clan, it was pretty tiring.

Darknesspaw growled, and trotted forward until he was beside Thistlepaw. Together, they both trotted along until they crossed the border.

Even though Thistlepaw thought they had been gaining on the Clan, they seemed farther away then ever! _Trick of the light. _thought Thistlepaw, though he wasn't so sure.

"Well, we're in our own territory now." Darknesspaw growled again, his tail lashing. "So we shouldn't get lost." Thistlepaw nodded in agreement. Only a kit would get lost inside it's own territory!

They padded along, suddenly weary from their late night and their run across the fields. After keeping up a steady trot, they soon caught up with DarkOcean. Thistlepaw watched as his brother slipped into the slowly moving mass of talking cats with such ease, and he sighed. Sometimes, Thistlepaw envied Darknesspaw's dark gray coat.

He shook his head to clear away the confusing thoughts, and trotted forward. Soon he was surrounded with his friends and clamates.

A silver body turned up ahead, and for a split second, Thistlepaw thought it was Duskpaw, but it was light blue eyes staring at him, not purple. He shook his head roughly, and growled. The silver queen, Gentlewave, cast him an awkward glance, before turning back to talk to her mate, Maskstep. She probably wondered why the hairs on his back were standing on end slightly.

As Thistlepaw calmed down, his mind wandered to the Gathering... Duskpaw had seemed nice, and that was good, at least for him. It would have been tougher getting on her good side if she had a bad attitude. But did she like him the way he needed her to like him? If she didn't, then... Thistlepaw would have to find a way around that barrier.

He padded wearily along with his Clan, his head down, deep in thought. As soon as he got to camp, he headed straight for his den, his soft, comfortable nest calling to him. Hopefully, Icepool would let him sleep in.

**XoXo**

**I like to update... P Update, update, update... But now I think I'll do The Moon's Shadow. Haven't update in a while, so... Review, or else!**

**.:Mysticstar:.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hateful Truths**

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Thistlepaw woke up late. Luckily, Icepool _had_ let him sleep in.

He slowly crept out of the apprentices den, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He shivered n the cold, but looked for his mentor so they could go hunting, or something. At least it hadn't snowed.

"Thistlepaw!" A cat called him from across the clearing, but it wasn't Icepool. It was Rippedstar. Groaning inwardly, Thistlepaw trotted towards his leader. "Yes, Rippedstar?" Thistlepaw asked, bowing his head in respect for his leader.

Rippedstar looked around casually, then turned back to Thistlepaw. "Did you get to know her?" He asked in a soft, silky tone.

Thistlepaw nodded proudly.

"Ahh… That's good. And, did you set up a time to meet her?"

Thistlepaw's heart sank. Was he supposed to? "I didn't know, Rippedstar." He said in a tiny voice.

Rippedstar laughed roughly. "What did you think you _had_ to do? Just meet her? No! You have to get together frequently!" Rippedstar shook his head, and flicked his tail, dismissing Thistlepaw.

Thistlepaw turned away from his leader and sadly padded away. How was he supposed to do that?

**XoXo**

"Wake up, Duskpaw."

"Ahhh." Duskpaw groaned. She pricked her ears as she heard somebody giggle above her.

Opening her eyes, Duskpaw saw a ginger she-cat standing above her. "Redpaw?" Duskpaw asked.

The she-cat nodded. "Yes. Come on, Dawnfrost and Ripplefrost want us to go hunting for the elders." Duskpaw groaned, and rolled over. She was tired from last night's gathering.

"Come _on_!" Redpaw nudged Duskpaw, who finally got up from her nest. "Let's go hunting."

Duskpaw followed her friend out of the apprentice's den. She picked up a small mouse and quickly ate it, while Redpaw watched impatiently.

The both trotted out of camp. Duskpaw looked around curiously. "Where are the others?"

Redpaw shrugged. "Why do we care?... Graypaw is out training with her mentor." Duskpaw nodded.

Redpaw's whiskers twitched, and she swiftly got into the hunter's crouch. Duskpaw watched as she stepped forward, keeping all her weight on her back paws.

_Mouse! _Was Duskpaw's first thought as she saw this. She then tasted the air, and realized she was right. The next moment, Redpaw pounced, and turned around. There was the mouse dangling from her jaws.

"Great catch!" purred Duskpaw.

"Thanks." Redpaw mewed as she dropped the mouse in a shallow hole she had dug. "Let's hunt over there!" She pointed with her left forepaw over to the DarkOcean border.

Duskpaw nodded. "Okay."

Together, the two padded towards their enemy. Duskpaw paused to taste the air, and she smelled rabbit.

She ducked down behind some ferns and peered through the branches There it was, just sitting there. Duskpaw smirked, and stepped forward quietly, making sure she was upwind. A tail-length away, she pounced.

She caught the rabbit and turned around to go back to Redpaw. But there was already a cat standing there.

"Great catch Duskpaw." grinned Thistlepaw.

Duskpaw dropped her rabbit in surprise. "I-I didn't ex-expect you here." She stuttered. Thistlepaw's eyes sparkled, and Duskpaw dipped her head in embarrassment.

"What is it Duskpaw?" Redpaw's voice floated towards her, soon followed by the she-cat herself. She stopped dead. "What's he doing here?" She hissed furiously.

Duskpaw turned to see Redpaw staring daggers at Thistlepaw, her hackles rising quickly. Thistlepaw took a step backwards from the angry she-cat.

Duskpaw looked between her two friends, and smiled weakly. "He's a friend Redpaw. Redpaw, Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw, Redpaw." Redpaw turned to stare at Duskpaw.

"You _know_ him?"

Duskpaw nodded shyly. Fortunately, Redpaw calmed down. "Oh. Hello." She grinned over at Thistlepaw. "Sorry."

Thistlepaw nodded. "No harm done." He answered.

Duskpaw smiled, thankful that her friends weren't fighting. She turned to Thistlepaw. "But, what _are _you doing here?" She asked curiously.

**XoXo**

Thistlepaw sat down on his side of the border, and swept is tongue over his left forepaw.

"I needed to get away from camp, so I went hunting. My mentor agreed to that and told me to go over by here." He explained to Redpaw and Duskpaw.

It was a half-true, Thistlepaw reflected. Yes, he had needed to get away from camp and Rippedstar. Yes, Icepool had told him to go hunting, but she hadn't said _where._ He had chose the border in hopes that he would bump into Duskpaw.

"I guess it's just luck we bumped into each other." He blinked, staring meaningfully into Duskpaw's eyes. She blinked, and ducked her head shyly, her silver fur shining.

Thistlepaw smiled in triumph. Duskpaw lifted her head, and smiled back at him.

Redpaw noticed, and pulled Duskpaw away. "Sorry Thistlepaw! We've to hunt for the elders. See ya later!" With that Redpaw herded Duskpaw out of sight.

"But I left my rabbit back there!" Thistlepaw could hear Duskpaw meow at Redpaw, and soon Duskpaw was back in sight. She came up to Thistlepaw, and nuzzled him.

"Thanks for the advice. Redpaw's a great friend. And so are you." She purred in his ear. He twitched his tail-tip in delight. "Meet you back here tomorrow at the same time?" He asked her.

She nodded, and scampered off.

"Your rabbit!" Thistlepaw yelled after her. Soon she was back, her fur bristling in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah." She picked up her rabbit, then raced after Redpaw.

Thistlepaw stood there, watching where she had disappeared, for a couple of minutes. Then he shook his head and made his way back, with a heavy conscience. What he was doing, was _wrong_. But how could he get out of it?


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hateful Truths**

Thank you to all who have reviewed! Without you, this much-loved story would be, well, just a story xD Without the much-loved part, haha . . .

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I got an early dismissal on Wednesday, and I'll write more than! Muwhahahahaha . . . _–coughsputterchoke-_ I'm alright. On with the story! _–shifty eyes-_

**Chapter Seven**

The days passed slowly, turning themselves into quarter moons, and then into full moons. Duskpaw trained harder than ever, and she had a joyful gleam in her eyes that hadn't been seen since her sister's had died. Nobody questioned her newfound joy, but it didn't go unnoticed.

Once, Duskpaw had met Thistlepaw in the forest on a hunting expedition. He had told her how Rippedstar had made him a warrior, Thistleoak. He had nuzzled her lovingly, and murmured in her ear, "I can't wait till you're a warrior as well." Duskpaw had told Redpaw about meeting Thistleoak, and how happy she was. Of course Duskpaw hadn't told Redpaw about _the closer than just friend's_ part, only that she was happy her 'friend' was made a warrior.

Redpaw and Duskpaw had become the best of friends, and on the eve of the first full moon in New-Leaf, Duskpaw took Redpaw aside to tell her secret.

"What's wrong?" Redpaw asked casually, flicking her tail. She gazed at the fresh kill pile, which was emptying quickly. She licked her maw, and stared at a plump rabbit. "Make it quick, or we won't have enough food." Redpaw licked her forepaw.

Duskpaw shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." She meowed, and smiled. "Redpaw, you don't like anybody in the Clan, do you?" Redpaw shook her head. "Why, do you?" She gazed at her friend questioningly. "It would explain your happiness."

Duskpaw shuffled her paws as the blood rushed to her silver-furred face. She nodded, her eyes gleaming. "Yes, I do . . . But not in the Clan." That got Redpaw's attention. The ginger she-cat snapped around to stare at Duskpaw incredulously. "Who?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Thistleoak." Was the prompt reply.

"But you can't!" Redpaw backed away, horrified. Her pelt bristled at the thought of what punishment could be handed out for loving a cat from an enemy Clan. "That's breaking the Warrior Code!"

Duskpaw frowned. "Yea, well . . . I'm not a warrior, am I? I'm an apprentice . . . Plus, he likes me back." Duskpaw suddenly smiled, thinking wistfully of when she would be a warrior. "Thistleoak and I have been meeting secretly since we've met." Duskpaw swished her tail, wondering if her friend would spill.

Redpaw stepped forward, and swept her tail across her lips. "I won't tell a soul." Her eyes flashed at the excitement at keeping a secret.

Duskpaw smiled, her indigo eyes sparkling. "Thank you. You're the best!" She dipped her head thankfully.

Redpaw's ginger fur grew darker as the she-cat blushed. "No problem." But Duskpaw could see Redpaw wasn't so sure of her friend's idea. "But, can you _really_ trust Thistleoak? What if he rats you out or something? It might not be safe . . ." Redpaw trailed off.

Duskpaw ruffled her pelt uncomfortably. "Well, it'll be my neck on the line if I get caught, so stop worrying. Though I appreciate it." She meowed. It was true, she did appreciate her friend caring, but she trusted Thistleoak. And her friend would just have to get used to it.

**XoXo**

The next day, Duskpaw padded out of the elder's den. It was sun high, and she had just been cleaning out the old bedding. She pushed her way out of camp, and rolled the moss ball into a fern bush. She then headed back into camp.

She padded over to Redpaw, who was by the fresh-kill pile. "Hey." She flicked her tail against her friend's shoulder. "Let's go hunting." She smiled. Redpaw opened her mouth to reply when Truestar's cry spread through camp.

Duskpaw cast a mysterious glance at Redpaw, before padding forward to hear her leader speak. When Truestar flicked her tail, drawing upon Duskpaw, Redpaw and Graypaw, Duskpaw's silver pelt bristled with excitement.

"I, Truestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Truestar turned her gaze on the ginger she-cat.

Redpaw took a deep breath, and nodded. "I do." She meowed strongly.

Truestar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redruby. StarClan honours your honour and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormValley." Truestar leapt down from the High Ledge, and padded towards Redruby. She rested her muzzle on the she-cat's head. Redruby licked Truestar's shoulder respectively.

Truestar backed away, then turned to Graypaw.

"Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Truestar blinked at Redruby's sister.

Graypaw flicked her tail and smiled. "I do." Duskpaw watched her friend happily. She wondered, if her sisters were still here, would she be Rubypaw's friend at all? She shook her head as Truestar began speaking again.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Grayfire. StarClan honours your grace and stealth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormValley." Truestar padded towards Grayfire. She rested her muzzle on the she-cat's head. Grayfire licked Truestar's shoulder respectively.

Finally, Truestar turned to Duskpaw. Duskpaw flicked her tail impatiently. She wanted to shout out, _I do_, right now, not wait for Truestar to finish saying it!

"Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Truestar gazed at Duskpaw, waiting for the response.

Duskpaw dipped her head. "Yes, I do." She replied.

Truestar's eyes danced happily, and Duskpaw wondered why her leader was so happy . . .

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskcloud. StarClan honours your caring personality and ability to cope with loss, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormValley." Truestar rested her muzzle on Duskcloud's head, and Duskcloud respectfully licked her leader's shoulder.

Excitement rushed through her veins as the rest of the Clan chanted their new names. "Redruby, Grayfire, Duskcloud! Redruby, Grayfire, Duskcloud! . . ."

Truestar waved her tail above her head for silence. "Also, cats that are chosen to go to the Gathering are Lilymist, Darkfang, Eagleeyes, Icevalley, Silverbelly, Sootpaw, and Dawnfrost . . . The rest of you, you can sleep peacefully tonight." Truestar dipped her head in dismissal.

Before she disappeared inside her den, Truestar padded towards the three she-cats. "You may get something to eat, and talk until sundown. Then your vigil begins." She smiled at the she-cats, then turned to leave.

As the leader left, Dawncloud and the others were engulfed by cats congratulating them. Though Duskcloud noticed none of this. She only wished one cat were here to see this . . . Thistleoak.

**XoXo**

**MUHAHAHAHA! _–coughsputterchoke-_ I really must stop doing that . . . Well, I hope ya'll review . . . Make sure you have read the story first, of course . . . Byezz!_ –runs off to listen to Evanescence, and sing My Immortal at the top of my lungs-_**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hateful Truths**

_-bangs head on desk- _I am so sorreh!! … Not that anybody's here to read my apologies -.-

Anyway, I don't have a good excuse for not writing… I have a lame one, though I won't bore you with it or anything… Here's the chapter  
_-sighs-_

**Chapter Eight**

As the sun set, spilling an array of warm colours over the horizon, cats slipped into the shadows. They were either heading off to bed or to the Gathering. The silver she-cat stood farther off from her friend. Redruby gazed around camp silently, deep in thought; but of what, Duskcloud did not know. Redruby's sister Grayfire was busy preening herself, obviously no longer caring to watch over camp now that nobody was there to watch her.

Duskcloud watched the sunset, blinking fondly at the sight of her namesake. A pink-tinged cloud floated far off the west, and a purr rose within her throat. The cloud suddenly disappeared as the sun sunk to it's bed, leaving the land in a temporary darkness, at least until the moon appeared. Then the cloud was back, though this time edged with darks shadows. The pink had faded, seeming to be almost a long-forgotten dream to Duskcloud.

The purr died as Duskcloud noticed a large oak tree standing tall against the night. It's silhouette gave the newly-named warrior a feeling of nausea as her eyes trailed from the tree to the cloud. They were quite close now, but steady grew farther apart as the cloud was brushed away by a strong breeze.

Duskcloud closed her eyes for a moment, before turning her head away from the sight.

The two objects signalized her relationship with Thistleoak; the oak tree being the tom and the cloud being the she-cat. Could it be a sign from StarClan, that they were not meant to be? But, why? Everything was going so well between them . . . What terrible incident could happen, that it would separate the two beyond belief?

A soft sigh escaped her muzzle, breaking her vow to take a silent vigil that night. But that didn't matter now, now that she knew their relationship was doomed!

Not far away, Redruby observed her best friend with a feeling of sorrow and distress mixed together. She knew something was happening, but she couldn't ask; at least not right now. She'd have to wait until sunrise, when they'd be able to escape camp. And Duskcloud could tell what was wrong.

**XoXo**

Thistleoak sat with his brother, Darknesspelt. Thistleoak had already surveyed the Gathering but could not see Duskpaw nor Rubypaw. Feeling slightly disappointed, he had taken to watching his brother's rather pompous display of affection to a certain she-cat.

The gray tom's even darker eyes shone as he licked the she-cat who was seated on his other side. Thistleoak smiled at the sight of his brother and his brother's mate. Dreampool's milky white pelt shone even brighter in the moonlight as Darknesspelt's rasping tongue slid over her sleek pelt.

Just before the leaders climbed up to Great Branch, Thistleoak's brother turned to him. "You know, you should get yourself a mate." He suggested. "Or else you'll grow to be an unloved tomcat with nobody to spend Greenleaf's warm nights with . . ." Darknesspelt smirked as he trailed off.

Thistleoak's pelt rippled and he was about the mew something in defence, but stopped himself. It would do no good to tell Darknesspelt about Duskpaw. "Oh, really?" He meowed instead. "Do you mind telling me who, per sae?" A grin played across his maw as Darknesspelt thought about it. Dreampool glanced at Thistleoak over Darknesspelt's shoulder. She smiled, her amber eyes glinting, at Thistleoak.

"Well, there are plenty pretty she-cats to choose from in DarkOcean." Darknesspelt meowed slowly. As Dreampool nipped his ear in a playful reminder that she _was_ present, he quickly covered up his mistake by mewing, "But none as beautiful as my darling."

Thistleoak's laughter was drowned out by his leader's commanding yowl.

All three young warriors turned their gaze upon Rippedstar and Truestar, assembled high above the rest. Rippedstar began first.

"We've had three apprentices made warriors this past moon. We welcome Thistleoak, Darknesspelt and Dreampool with us today as full warriors of DarkOcean." He paused as a chorus of congratulating caterwauls rose through the air and drifted off into the night sky. As cats turned to gaze at them approvingly, Thistleoak ducked his head, embarrassed.

Dreampool, however, took the praise proudly- and a bit vainly as Darknesspelt muttered to his brother. "But she's still a good cat, you know." Darknesspelt protested as Thistleoak turned to him, scornfully. Thistleoak shook his head, exasperated, as the clearing quieted.

Rippedstar flicked his tail before continuing. "It's been three, four moons since Candleflame's kits have been born. And it seems that already Blossomkit is to be a great cat in our Clan. The young golden she-cat has taken a liking to helping Blacklily in the medicine cat's den. She'll be ready to be the medicine cat's apprentice in two moons." He stated, a hint of smugness twining itself around his voice. "Though Blossomkit will leave her sister Buttercupkit to travel her path alone, we know the two sisters will stay close and the Clan is proud of them both."

Thistleoak's thoughts wandered from the announcements to Duskpaw. Where was she now? And why wasn't she here? He wondered if maybe Truestar had found out about their secret meetings and forbidden her to see him. Chilling claws gripped his heart at the prospect. If that happened, everything would be lost!

But even more importantly, he would miss her, deeply and truly miss her. He knew it was fatal to allow his feelings to grow in the way of his duty but he couldn't help it. Pretending to like her had actually grown into the real thing. Suddenly, a few words from Truestar brought him back to earth. He had heard Duskpaw's name . . . Though it had sounded weird. What had Truestar said?

There was no chance of catching it now, as the moment passed and the Gathering dispersed. Obviously Truestar's declaration had been the last.

Glancing around wildly, he realized Darknesspelt and Dreampool were already leaving the clearing. He rose to his paws and swiftly caught up with his brother. "What was the last thing they said?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested. His brother glanced at him with those deep, endless pits of darkness which gave him his name, and shrugged.

Worry started to gnaw at the back of Thistleoak's mind, hoping nothing had happened to Duskpaw. Wild thoughts started chasing each other around his mind, possible things that could have happened. Each was worse- but less likely- than the last . . .

"Oh, there were three cats who were made warriors." Dreampool piped up from behind. "Uh, I think they were . . . Duskcloud, Redruby and Grayfire . . . I think. Oh well." She smiled, and pranced past Thistleoak to join Darknesspelt in the line-up to get off the island.

Duskcloud! She had been made a warrior! Thistleoak's tail waved joyfully as he thought about it. They were warriors together now! He danced sideways, gaining several concerned glances from his fellow Clanmates.

Suddenly, a single thought struck him and he stop mid-step. Duskcloud was a warrior. It was about time to start Rippedstar's grand finale. To kidnap Duskcloud.

He had to warn her!

**XoXo**

**Well, there is your chappie xD  
And I just realized today that the prophecy totally…. Sucks X.x sorreh.  
Anyway, review please.**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hateful Truths**

**Chapter Nine**

The dark tom shifted uncomfortably, waiting in the midst of a fern bush by the Stormvalley border, blending in with the leafy underbrush. He had grown over the past few months, and now he was as big as a burly raccoon. He must have inherited his size from his ancestor, Tigerstar, along other things.

His tabby pelt bristled at that thought, accompanied by a shiver that shook him to the bone.

Thistleoak stared out at the territory that did not belong to him, his broken and confused gaze longing for a certain silver-furred she-cat to appear . . . He thought again of what had gone through his mind last night, after the Gathering.

_You have to tell her now, you know – you can't wait any longer, _one voice had pointed out gently, though firmly. There was no question who 'her' was.

_Yes, but how? She'll hate me_, a second voice had groaned, and his stomach had turned. He knew this was true.

_If you _don't_ tell her, she'll figure out soon, _the first voice had continued, suddenly harsher._ You don't have to tell her, you have other choices, you know: tell her, and risk the wrath of both Rippedstar and Duskcloud, or choose not to tell her, and carry out Rippedstar's original plan. _The last few words had echoed in his mind last night, and they continued to do so now.

He felt sick as he tried to decide – but he knew what he was going to do; deep down, he knew that he had already made the decision long ago . . .

He waited, growing sick with worry, as he waited for Duskcloud to appear. He hadn't made any plans to meet her, but he had hoped that she would come.

It was almost sunhigh, though, and a patrol would come by soon enough. If she wasn't here by then, he would have to give up, and go back to camp . . .

Suddenly, a nearby rustle in the bushes across the invisible border brought him back to the present. Sniffing the air, Thistleoak immediately recognized Redpaw – with a jolt he remembered her warrior name was Redruby.

Knowing what to look for, he gazed among the bushes for a ginger-pelted she-cat, and he was pleased to find her dark red-golden eyes glowing from between the leaves of a bush opposite the small clearing. She pounced a moment later, catching an unsuspecting mouse in her paws.

With a cry of triumph, she raised her head – to find herself staring into deep pools of liquid amber.

Thistleoak grinned, and stepped forward, taking care not to step over the boundaries. "Hello, Redruby," he dipped his head in greeting. His fur lay flat along his spine, all traces of uneasiness gone. He would wait until he was with Duskcloud before beginning to show his true feelings.

"Hey, Thistleoak," Redruby replied warily, but a slight smile warmed her face. "I'm sorry, but Duskcloud is not with me. She's patrolling the northern border," Redruby explained, seeming to notice the puzzled expression in Thistleoak's eyes.

He nodded, deep in thought. "Yes, I doubted I'd find her here – but I had hoped . . . Can you . . . fetch her for me?" he pleaded, turning to look at Redruby hopefully.

"I can't get her without causing suspicion," Redruby murmured, a troubled frown forming on her lips. Her eyes reflected the anxious despair that flashed in Thistleoak's eyes, and she quickly added, "Though she'll be coming this way – if you stick around, I'm sure you can manage to pull her away somehow." Redruby suggested with a half-confident shrug.

Thistleoak nodded, his heart slowing its mad thumping against his rib cage. "Thanks," he sighed, his eyes half-narrowing in relief.

"No problem. I hope it goes well." Redruby dipped her head. Thistleoak's eyes widened – he hadn't thought Redruby was so supportive of him seeing Duskcloud, when they were from different Clans.

Redruby picked up her catch, and twirled around before heading back into her own territory. She flicked her tail in farewell, and Thistleoak watched her disappear between the sky-sweeping trees that populated Stormvalley's territory.

He stepped back, slipping into the fern bush once more. His breathing slowed until it almost looked like Thistleoak had died, he was so still. He narrowed his eyes, waiting in ambush for the she-cat who he adored with all his heart.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hateful Truths**

**Chapter Ten**

Duskcloud trailed along behind Eagle-eyes' patrol.

The gray tom was leading a border patrol on Truestar's order – there had been an increase in the Twoleg activity along the northern forest on the edge of StormValley's territory, and Truestar didn't want any trouble. Along with Eagle-eyes were Icevalley, Dawnfrost and Duskcloud.

Duskcloud waited as Eagle-eyes marked the border, before she turned west – along DarkOcean's border. Her heart jumped at the prospect, but she worked to keep her face emotionless. She wondered if she'd meet Thistleoak, and then thought to how she'd get away from the patrol if Thistleoak _was_ there.

She padded forward slowly; praying that the others wouldn't mind following a younger warrior; praying that their pawsteps would sound behind her. But her hopes were squashed by a deep growl.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." Eagle-eyes called for his patrol, and Duskcloud whipped around.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, surprised but still wary. She wasn't yet used to being a warrior, and speaking to the others as if they were the same rank – which they were. Her apprentice habits – being shushed, not speaking out of turn . . . – couldn't be broken quite that easily.

Though Eagle-eyes wasn't much larger than Duskcloud in size, he was one of Truestar's most trusted senior warriors, holding great status to his name. His skill and intelligence had bought him much-earned respect from his fellow Clanmates, and Duskcloud felt self-conscious questioning his judgment.

His brown and gray fur rolled over lean muscles as a breeze blew by, and his beady eyes flashed. "Truestar asked me to bring the patrol right back if Twolegs were scented on the border," explained Eagle-eyes, slightly impatient.

"But Twolegs are always scented on the border," pointed out Dawnfrost, a teasing smile flitting upon her maw almost flirtingly. She flicked Eagle-eyes shoulder with her tail, her eyes shining.

Eagle-eyes turned to stare at her, seething, but then he caught sight of her expression. He smiled. "More than usual, though," he added pointedly. His voice carried a sharp ring to it, though he still grinned at Dawnfrost.

Duskcloud blinked, confused. Scenting the air, she stepped closer to the border. She could taste the retched scent of Twolegs in her mouth, and she curled her lip in disgust. But the Twolegs didn't seem to be any more active than usual . . . What was Eagle-eyes worried about?

Then she caught it – a retched scent that had the same acrid scent as the monsters. Duskcloud recoiled, gagging. But, beneath the shocking resemblance to Twolegs' monsters, the scent had something more to it, something . . . toxic. Duskcloud also detected the terrible scent of death clinging to the first scent.

The silver warrior pranced back, not wanting to be any nearer to it then she had to. She turned to Eagle-eyes, her violet gaze wide in fright. But Eagle-eyes just shook his head, at a loss. None of the cats knew what the horrible scent belonged to.

Struggling to get over the fact, she turned away from the direction of camp, where the others were heading.

"Oh, I, uh . . . I'll catch up with you, I think I smell some mouse – over there," she lied feebly. The others didn't stop her as she raced away stealthily over the trodden ground. She slowed as she reached the DarkOcean border, tasting the air – not for mouse, but for a young tomcat.

Thistleoak!

She let out a joyous purr, all Twoleg troubles forgotten, and bounded to the clearing where he waited. As she stepped out from under the cover of the undergrowth, Duskcloud looked for his dark form. She couldn't see him, but his scent was strongest here, and remarkably fresh.

As she glanced across the clearing, she looked into a pair of amber eyes staring out from a fern bush. A smile split across her face, and she bounded forward. She knew the gaze belonged to her forbidden lover.

"Hello," she purred, slowing down her love-maddened lope. Thistleoak stepped from the bushes, his dark tabby pelt glossy in the weak sunlight that filtered in through the leafy canopy above.

He grinned as he padded towards Duskcloud, but his deep gaze was darkened by despair. Duskcloud gazed into his eyes, wondering why he was upset. She opened her maw to ask, but he shook his head before she could get a word out.

Duskcloud stood, frozen in confusion, as Thistleoak glided past her, his pelt brushing against hers. It was oddly cool.

She turned slowly as Thistleoak made his way to the far end of the clearing, where Duskcloud had just come from. He twitched his tail, beckoning for Duskcloud to follow.

Hesitantly, she placed a paw in front of the other, and then paused. Where were they going? What was happening?

But Thistleoak continued, not waiting for her. Sighing, she continued after him, her pale silver body suddenly darker as they passed from the clearing into the depths of the forest.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hateful Truths**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Where are we going?"

The question rung in his ears, and he winced, but he continued plodding forward. He took care to stay on his territory, knowing StormValley would be furious if his paw so much as strayed a whisker's width over the border. The she-cat followed behind him, over to his right, on her own territory.

"Thistleoak, answer me or I'm turning around right this instant to find that dratted mouse I promised my Clanmates."

Her seething threat scalded Thistleoak like boiling water, and flinched. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he blinked them away. Instead, the tom turned slowly to face her.

He was surprised and a bit pleased to find that her gaze did not match her tone, and he sighed with relief. Her warm violet eyes were confused, begging for an answer, all the while holding an affectionate twinkle that Thistleoak loved so much. She had just threatened him to get an answer – she hadn't really meant it.

_But she will soon enough,_ a tired, cynical voice spoke up from the back of his mind. Thistleoak ignored it, and continued to gaze at Duskcloud, trying to convey to her with his eyes what he couldn't say with words.

"Duskcloud . . .," he murmured, his voice breaking. He couldn't see his expression, but Thistleoak knew he was gazing at her with pleading agony. He cleared his throat before trying again. "Duskcloud, I want – no I _need_ to tell you something. Something important."

Duskcloud blinked, her soft eyes puzzled. "So tell me," she replied, flicking her tail. "I'm here right now – go ahead." Her eyes searched his, and he could see her fearfully trying to piece together what was going on.

"I can't–" Duskcloud's gaze hardened and she opened her maw for a sharp retort "–not here, anyway," Thistleoak interrupted her before she could get breath to argue.

He shuffled his paws, extremely uncomfortable, before turning his back once more on the silver StormValley she-cat. He began padding forward once more. "Over here, just a bit farther," he called over his shoulder, not wanting to wait and see if her gaze had softened, or to see if she was even following.

He just kept trotting through the undergrowth.

The brown tabby slowed as he reached the scent markings that separate the end of DarkOcean territory and the vast, forested territory that lay unclaimed before them. Duskcloud trotted forward to stand at his side on her own territory – their pelts not quite touching.

Thistleoak thought ahead; he would bring her off of any Clans' territory, and tell her there. No cat could possibly overhear his betrayal to Rippedstar there, and he would be safe – but only from his leader. Safety from Duskcloud, that was a whole other story . . . But he trusted Duskcloud with his life – and he hoped she would understand.

A slight whisper that disturbed the peaceful air brought Thistleoak back to the present, and he turned, surprised, to his friend. He was shocked to see her pelt fluffed up until she looked twice her normal size. Duskcloud was staring with wide, frightened eyes to the woody land ahead of her.

Anxiously, he reached forward to hesitantly touch his nose to her shoulder, trying to ignore her sweet scent. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, wiping his mind clean of her scent, before reopening them, and asking, "Duskcloud? What – what's wrong?" She was shivering under his touch.

"Do you – do you smell that?" she choked, her lip curling back in disgust. Her tail lashed in agitated beats.

Thistleoak pulled away from her enticing scent, and tried to concentrate on whatever she smelled. His mouth open to catch the scent easier, he faced the wind. It was difficult at first, but slowly the retched scent met Thistleoak's scent glands on the roof of his mouth.

Bile rose in his throat, and he turned to the side to spit.

Twolegs and monsters clung to this new but disgusting scent, and though the scent was similar, it was also different. Terribly different. There was the faint echo of death as well, but that was not what made Thistleoak gag.

What had made Thistleoak gag had been the terribly strong fear scent that hung like a rain cloud, making the death, Twoleg and monster scent look like a cheerfully sunny day. The fear scent was not just cat's fear scent, but also fox's, badger's _and _rabbit's.

What in the name of StarClan could Twolegs do to scare that many species?

**XoXo**

Duskcloud took a deep, shuddering breath before turning to Thistleoak. He hadn't seemed to notice, but his fur was bristling with fear and rage, his golden eyes gleaming with a veiled anger.

She opened her mouth to soothe him, but the scent attacked her head on, and she immediately shut her mouth. Though she had scented it just earlier today, she had forgotten how strong and retched it was.

Duskcloud blinked, and worked on blocking the terrible scent from her mind, before opening her mouth once more.

"Thistleoak?" she whispered, nudging him gently. Her earlier annoyance at the tom had now disappeared, replaced with anxiety tightly knotted by sorrow. "You were going to tell me something . . . ?" she trailed off, hoping maybe that would bring him back to his senses.

It did.

The tom took a deep shuddering breath, following Duskcloud's earlier example, and turned to her. His eyes still gleamed with unfathomable rage, but she could see that he was struggling to control his emotions. She waited patiently.

Soon enough, the anger was taken over by confusion, and regret. "Yes, let's go," he nodded, silently thanking Duskcloud for bringing him back. She didn't respond, but instead followed him as he began picking his way off of Clan territory.

She saw he was heading north, but keeping care not to go too near the Twoleg scent. Duskcloud did not question his choice of trail.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hateful Truths**

**Chapter Twelve**

Duskcloud followed after Thistleoak, slowly, hesitant as she stepped over the StormValley borders and onto unclaimed territory. Her silver pelt was dappled with pale greenish-gold light as the sun sank into the western horizon. She hadn't noticed how quickly the day had flown by.

"Thistleoak . . . Are you sure?" she asked, her voice wavering as she slipped past two intimidating looking trees. While on her own territory Duskcloud felt strong and proud, here in the true wild she felt weak and meaningless, especially with the reeking, deadly scent hanging in the air and clinging to her fur.

"I really need to tell you something, and I don't want to be overheard," Thistleoak's pleading voice called back to her.

As the two cats reached a bright-flower clearing, the burly tabby tom turned to the petite silver she-cat. Duskcloud sat, gazing at Thistleoak with sparkling purple eyes.

"Okay," she nodded. "Go ahead."

Thistleoak shifted, uncomfortable. "Well . . . um, you see. There was a . . . this prophecy. About me and, well . . . you."

Duskcloud blanched, blinking in shock."What do you mean?" she asked in a quiet voice. "What's the . . . prophecy . . . about?" She gulped on the word 'prophecy', her heart pounding in her throat.

Thistleoak shook his head and Duskcloud wondered what was coming next.

"I don't know what it's about but Rippedstar thought of a plan-"

At this, Duskcloud narrowed her eyes so they were dangerous violet slits against her shimmering silver fur. She shook her head slowly, having a feeling she knew what was to come.

Thistleoak visibly hesitated at her cool gaze and Duskcloud blinked. Was she making this harder for him? She ducked her head apologetically.

"So, well. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I' supposed to . . . Rippedstar wanted to have me get close . . . to you, and then . . . catnap you and . . ." He trailed off and Duskcloud could feel his gaze on her.

Her neck fur bristled as she lifted her own gaze to glare at him, hurt clear in her eyes. "So this . . . was all . . . It wasn't real?" she asked in a quiet, composed voice but she was horrified to hear a stifled gasp of pain.

Thistleoak shook his head, his eyes wide. "No, I really do like you . . . love you," he whispered softly, his eyes twinkling with sadness.

Duskcloud's hurt eyes hardened. "How can I believe that when you've been lying to me all this time?" she hissed coolly, rising to her paws gratefully.

Thistleoak watched her, his bright ocher-hued eyes glinting with an emotion Duskcloud couldn't name – she didn't want to name. Uncertainly flashed in her eyes but she turned and without a backwards glance, padded back to her own territory.

As she slipped past the borders, she felt a cruel pair of eyes on her. Was it Thistleoak? She shivered, knowing that if he could glare at her with such unsettling harshness, he wasn't the tom for her.

Her heart thumped loudly in her throat as she started for camp, her unfeeling façade falling away to show heart loss and glittering tears in her purple eyes. She stumbled as her vision grew blurrier, her cheeks wetter. The tears slipped down her whiskers and fell to the New-Leaf forest floor with musical 'plops'.

Not being able to see where she was going, Duskcloud drew to a halt, her silver fur brushing along a large-leafed green fern. She gasped for air, feeling as if her heart had been wrenched from her.

She felt betrayed, backstabbed and lied to by her only friend other than Redruby. Hadn't she thought that Thistleoak had been _more_ than a friend? She had been so sure about his loyalty to her!

And now, to find out it was all a lie – that she had been tricked into thinking that.

"StarClan, I must have sounded like a mouse-brained idiot!" she cried, her head hanging low, her ears flattened against her skull with shame.

He must have been having a good laugh at her with his own friends – "Hey, did you see how love struck that silver sissy looked at me?" "She said the stupidest thing today; _You're my only friend_ – ha!" "What an idiot! Like I could ever like an ugly thing like her!"

Thistleoak's mocking laughter echoed through Duskcloud's mind until she let out an unearthly groan.

"Duskcloud?"

Duskcloud glanced up, blinking back the tears that fogged her vision. She gave her chest fur a couple raspy licks in an effort to look halfway decent before she spotted her ginger friend. She smiled half-heartedly, her violet eyes glittering sorrowfully.

"Hello Redruby," she sniffed, rising to her paws to greet the she-cat. Redruby touched noses with Duskcloud before stepping back. Duskcloud could feel her fur scorching under Redruby's rusty amber gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, sitting by her silver-furred friend.

Duskcloud gaze at Redruby anxiously. Could she trust her? Somehow she knew Redruby deserved to know – she had kept the secret of Thistleoak as if she had never heard a word about the tom.

Quietly, and in between sniffles, Duskcloud told her friend about Thistleoak, her head hanging. After she had finished, she glanced up at Redruby; she was shocked to see the she-cat's hackles bristling furiously.

"What is it?" she asked, alarmed.

'I _knew_ he was bad!" she hissed quietly, her voice dark and dangerous.

"Oh." Duskcloud winced, ashamed. She hadn't listened to her friend – she had chosen Thistleoak over Redruby. And where had it gotten her? Hurt and more alone than she'd ever be.

Redruby was ranting about something, not that Duskcloud was paying attention, but the angry muttering was suddenly cut off and then Duskcloud felt a soft paw against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Redruby whispered and Duskcloud flicked her ear to show her friend she had heard her. "I . . . I shouldn't have . . ." Redruby struggled for words; Duskcloud turned, her violet eyes shining with fresh tears.

"It's okay," she purred quietly, blinking the shimmering salt droplets away. She was about to meow something more when a loud bang rang through the forest.

A loud yelp quickly followed. The frightening sounds died away quickly, leaving behind a ringing silence over the forest. It was a deadly, intimidating silence that scared the two she-cats.

The silver she-cat glanced at her ginger friend, Duskcloud's striking violet eyes wide in horror. "What was that?" she whispered almost inaudibly, anxious of disturbing the troubling silence.

Redruby shook her head, her ears flattened against her skull. She mouthed the words, "I don't know," and Duskcloud guessed she couldn't reach for the actual words.

She would have laughed at her friend's comical appearance had it not been so serious.

"I'll stay here," Redruby offered after a moment, choking on the words slightly. She turned to face Duskcloud, bright green eyes wide. "You should go fetch Truestar." Redruby rose to her paws, her fur rippling down her flank.

"Okay, I'll be quick," she murmured, touching her nose to her friend's cheek. Redruby nodded again; this time the movement was slow and composed.

With a backwards glance over her shoulder, Duskcloud raced from the soft, grassy clearing. Her paws pounded the forest floor as she streaked towards camp, a silver blur amongst the shadowy forest.

She skidded to a halt, slipping through the entrance tunnel. "Truestar!" se gasped, seeing the ebony-hued leader. "The bang . . . cats . . . north of the border," she panted, her flanks heaving as she gasped for air.

Truestar stepped forward, her sparkling blue eyes wide. "Duskcloud, please explain slowly," she meowed in a soothing, motherly voice.

Duskcloud nodded, squeezing her eyes closed. "I was at the northern border . . . with Redruby . . . when we heard a loud bang. A cat cry for help . . . I came to get you . . ." She trailed off, unsure of whether she had gotten the urgent point across to the StormValley leader.

Truestar blinked in shock at he sudden rush of news but the next moment her eyes were aflame with an ice fire. "Darkfang!" she called to deputy. The dark tom trotted forward, his ears perked, ready to serve his leader. "Please organize a patrol; I'd like to investigate this," she ordered, her starry eyes flashing.

Duskcloud padded forward, silently volunteering to help.

Truestar caught sight of the silver she-cat and shook her head. "No, Duskcloud, stay behind. Get some rest – Birdfeather will take care of you."

As the silver-blue queen heard her name, she came forward, her deep blue eyes friendly. "Stay safe," she whispered quietly to Truestar, touching noses with the leader before padding towards Duskcloud.

The young warrior watched the older queen with blank, tired eyes. With a dull interest, she guessed that Truestar and Birdfeather were sisters; but before she could say anything, Truestar had gathered a patrol of six strong warriors around her with a twitch of her tail and was leading them out of camp. Duskcloud sighed, her body shaking; with the horror of the potentially injured cat out in the woods, Duskcloud had forgotten about Thistleoak.

Birdfeather gently licked Duskcloud's shoulder with gentle, soothing strokes of her rough tongue. "Come, to the nursery. Streakkit, Shadowkit and Silverkit have all grown so much! They'll be made apprentices soon and I know they're always fighting over who'll get you as a mentor," Birdfeather murmured quietly, herding the hurt warrior to the nursery.

Duskcloud wasn't sure how Birdfeather had gotten her to settle down in a comfortable nest, making the three bouncing, overgrown kits to leave her alone. But somehow the nimble queen had managed it and now Duskcloud was left alone in the dark den, dim shadows creeping forward to engulf her in a warm, peaceful kind of half-sleep.

Only then did she notice the sparkling stars barely visible through the small entrance to the nursery; with a curious feeling in her stomach, she noted they were spiraling, dancing and twirling in the night sky. A soft smile danced on her maw at the pleasant sight, before the glittering stars suddenly turned sharply and raced at her, the soft light from before turning into a harsh light that blinded her.

The stars were falling!

**XoXo**

**So… That was a pretty long chapter there for you guys! This Author's Note is already on the seventh page (on Microsoft Word). I doubt I'll update anything this long for the rest of my life, but 'tis okaii. Please review and hopefully I'll have some more free time in my classes to scribble down the next chapter!**** And, I just realized how much my writing has "matured" since I first started this story... I hope you guys agree with me, and it's not just me being insane, lol. Please review!!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hateful Truths**

**Sorreh**** it's taken a while, this chapter's been written out and sitting on my desk but I haven't found time to type it out. I'd just like to wish my readers a ****Happy**** (belated) ****Halloween****! Hope you had fun!! (:**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Duskcloud stared, fear and awe blazing in her violet eyes. Her hackles bristled warily and she crouched submissively before the dancing stars.

The twinkling balls of fire slowed as they approached the StormValley she-cat. They still danced, twirling around until they formed cats. Three female felines stood in front of Duskcloud, their pelts sparkling with stardust.

"StarClan?" she asked quietly, bowing her head slightly, respect for her starry ancestors clear in her posture.

The first she-cat nodded, an affectionate smile gracing her lips, though she remained silent. Behind her, the two smaller cats grinned and one flicked her ear in welcome.

Duskcloud hesitantly smiled, unsure. Did she know these cats? "Hello . . ." she meowed slowly, her voice trailing off as she wondered why they were here.

One of the smaller she-cats glanced at her companions, her eyes wide. "Mother, doesn't she remember us?" she whispered, frowning sadly.

"Have we been gone for so long, we've slipped from your memory, Duskcloud?" the third she-cat fired up, her blue-gray pelt bristling. The StarClan warrior's eyes shone with an icy blue flame.

Duskcloud narrowed her eyes. They obviously knew her; she trailed her purple gaze over the three she-cats, digging through her memories. Now that she looked at the cats, she faintly remembered resting beside the two younger she-cats on her first night in the apprentice's den. She remembered how much she had missed the older she-cat though she had never known her, taking the grief of the she-cat's death solely upon her shoulders.

"Mother? Tearpaw, Poolpaw - is it really you?" Duskcloud asked in a quiet purr, rising to her paws and taking a step forward.

The third cat, Poolpaw, grinned and stepped forward to meet her sister. "It's Poolwave now," she corrected, nuzzling Duskcloud affectionately.

"And I'm Teardrop," Duskcloud's second sister meowed, nodding at her.

Duskcloud blinked, a grin taking over her maw. "Congratulations, both of you," she purred, gently touching her nose to her sisters'.

She stepped back and turned to face her mother. "Mistclaw?" she murmured, not believing it really was her.

Mistclaw nodded slowly, tears glistening in her bright green eyes. She padded forward to meet her daughter, Poolwave and Teardrop stepping aside to let their mother through. Mother and daughter embraced, their silver pelts brushing along each other.

"Mother, I've missed you," Duskcloud purred as she pulled away to look over her mother. "You look exactly how they say you did," she murmured, smiling.

Mistclaw laughed, a light twinkling sound that chimed through the forest. "Yes, I suppose I do," she replied, grinning. Poolwave and Teardrop tittered behind them.

"But you've grown so much! Last time I saw you . . . oh, but that was long ago," Mistclaw meowed, sitting back. Her tail curled around her forepaws elegantly.

Duskcloud nodded silently, her eyes narrowed as she remembered. Mistclaw had died while giving birth to her and her sister. She had never known her mother until now.

"But . . . why are you here? Why now?" she asked after a moment's thought. She glanced from her mother to her sisters, suddenly wary as they exchanged silent glances. Duskcloud noticed how their eyes twinkled anxiously.

"Well . . . look for yourself," Teardrop murmured, gesturing with a flick of her tail. The three StarClan warriors stepped to the side, allowing Duskcloud a clear view of the nursery in StormValley camp.

Only it wasn't the nursery anymore.

Duskcloud and her kin were in a large grassy clearing that Duskcloud faintly remembered visiting before. She saw a group of cats surrounding something Duskcloud couldn't see. She recognized a ginger feline as Redruby and a rush of memories came racing back; she remembered what had happened earlier that day – the loud, chilling bang followed by a cat's hurt yowl.

She wondered what had happened after she had left her friend on the edge of the StormValley border. She stepped forward to get a better look at the scene. Horrible ideas raced through her mind, each as unlikely as the next.

Only then did she realize why the clearing looked so familiar. She recalled being in this very clearing earlier that very day, with Thistleoak.

She gasped, stumbling backwards in shock as realization struck her. At that moment, the StormValley patrol disappeared, leaving only the fallen body of a cat. Blood leaked from small wounds, staining the brown tabby fur crimson.

"Thistleoak?" she questioned nobody in particular, her voice a mere whisper. Her eyes flickered from her deceased family before she turned her attention back to her injured friend.

Blood pounded in her ears but she ignored the anxiety, her eyes narrowing coldly as the details came back to her.

Thistleoak had lied to her. He deserved to die! The descendant of Tigerstar; how could she have trusted him?

Mistclaw stepped forward from the shadows, her silver fur bristling. "Duskcloud, please don't think like that. Thistleoak truly loves you – you have to save him" she murmured quietly, resting her tail gently on her daughter's shoulder.

"Why doesn't someone else save him?" Duskcloud muttered darkly, stepping away from Mistclaw.

"Because," Poolwave growled, taking a step towards her sister, "Thistleoak has been shot by a Twoleg's gun. Only _you_ can save him."

Duskcloud stared at Poolwave, confusion lingering in her violet eyes. She had forgotten her sister's fiery temper, but what was she talking about?

Teardrop padded forward to stand by her sister, their starry pelts brushing. "When you left Thistleoak outside StormValley territory, you also left behind the threat of the Twoleg. The Twoleg was out hunting with his killer stick, which they refer to as a gun. A deadly pebble shot forth from the mouth of the gun and struck Thistleoak," she explained slowly, her tail flickering patiently.

Mistclaw spoke up now, taking charge of the conversation. "The only way to save Thistleoak is to take him to the Twoleg's medicine cat, the veterinarian. But since no Twoleg knows about Thistleoak and his injures, he can't be saved unless . . ."

"– unless a cat takes him to the veterinarian. StarClan has given one cat the choice and the power to do so – and that's you. If you wish, you may transform into a Twoleg and take him there yourself," Poolwave finished quickly, her blue eyes gleaming.

Duskcloud blinked, absorbing the striking news slowly. "You want _me . . . _to save _him_?" she questioned, unsure. Her purple gaze glittered as if StarClan were pulling a prank on her. When her kin did not meow 'Gotcha,' she began to worry. Did she really have to turn into a filthy Twoleg to save Thistleoak? Why save him anyway – he didn't care for her.

Teardrop shook her head. "It's your choice," she reminded Duskcloud softly, her sapphire blue eyes sorrowful. Her whispered words faded from the air quickly but they echoed in Duskcloud's mind as she thought it over. Guilt pricked at her but her violet eyes were stony – she didn't _want_ to help the backstabbing DarkOcean tom.

"Please . . ." Mistclaw whispered and Duskcloud glanced at her mother. She saw her family begin to fade, their star dusted pelts winking at her brightly before disappearing. Mistclaw's whispered plea trailed off into the rustling of leaves as a wind breezed around the now-lonely she-cat.

"Mother! Teardrop, Poolwave . . . don't go," Duskclould begged, startled, as her family left her alone. She paced in circles for a moment, her tail and ears drooped; she willed for her kin to return but nothing else stirred.

Suddenly, Duskcloud whirled around, remembering that Thistleoak was still there. His dark-furred body lay still, his amber eyes shut. Blood had formed a brilliant scarlet pool around him, the scarlet blood lapping at his fur.

Duskcloud took a few steps forward, her silver fur bristling. As she got closer, she could see a dark hole in his flank.

She gazed coolly in his direction even though her heart fluttered at the sight of her fallen love. She lay by his side, not minding the warm blood that stained her silver fur, and she began licking his wounds with long, soothing strokes of her tongue. Though her thoughts were a tangle of vines, sharp briars preventing her from making a decision about Thistleoak's fate that was now in her paws, she began washing the tabby out of pure instinct.

The she-cat lay that way for a while, blinking sadly, trying to sort her feelings. She couldn't deny the sadness and hurt that welled up with her, but she knew she still loved Thistleoak. Was there enough love lingering within her to save Thistleoak? Se wasn't exactly sure but she didn't want to just leave him here, bleeding to death.

"It's a dream, silly," she whispered to herself after a moment's thought, her eyes half closed wearily. "You can't do anything for him now . . . Hopefully Truestar's patrol did something helpful." She trailed off, her eyes drifting shut as she slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

**-x-**

"Wake up Duskcloud, wake up!" a shrill voice screeched, and the silver warrior stirred as a small paw jabbed her in the flank.

"What is it?" Duskcloud asked after a moment, dragging herself to a sitting position. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, gazing down at Streakkit, who was jumping around excitedly.

"There's a cat outside! I think he's dead!" Streakkit meowed quickly, amber eyes flashing before the small she-kit darted out of the nursery.

Duskcloud rose to her paws slowly, her eyes wide in alarm. Who had Streakkit been talking about? Anxious for Thistleoak's life, Duskcloud bounded out of the nursery, almost bumping into Birdfeather.

"Oh I'm sorry," Duskcloud murmured, gazing past the silver-blue she-cat to see the supposedly "dead" cat.

"It's alright. Have my kits woken you?" the motherly queen replied, her blue eyes wide with care for the young, orphaned warrior. Her tail waved slowly, calmly through the air.

Duskcloud shook her head. "Of course not. Excuse me, I have to . . . go," she meowed with an apologetic glint in her violet eyes before she slipped off.

The silver she-cat eyed the crowd in the center of the gorge, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She took a few steps forward before being attacked by a fiery-furred feline.

"Redruby!" Duskcloud purred, glad to see her friend was okay. She nuzzled the ginger she-cat affectionately, her worries about the tabby tom momentary disappearing.

Redruby pulled back, blinking sorrowfully. "Duskcloud . . . We found the cat . . . It's-"

"I know," Duskcloud meowed wearily, cutting off her friend as she suddenly remembered her fears. She stepped back as well. "It's Thistleoak."

"How did you know?" Redruby questioned, her head cocked to the side. Her green gaze glinted curiously.

"I . . . uh . . . StarClan came to me," she admitted, trailing off. The small, silver she-cat shuffled her forepaws, sending small clouds of dust rising into the air.

Redruby's face dropped, her eyes wide. "StarClan?" she whispered in an undertone, awe shining in her gaze.

Duskcloud nodded slowly, and quickly relayed the information Mistclaw, Teardrop and Poolwave had told her. She watched her friend, seeing the ginger pelt bristle with what seemed like jealousy though her eyes shone sympathetically.

"So what are you going to do?" Redruby asked once Duskcloud had finished, her tail flickering through the air slowly.

Duskcloud shook her head, at a loss. "I don't know . . . I just don't know."


End file.
